


Kirishima’s Day Off

by Yeho



Series: A Day in the Life of Asami's Secretary [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeho/pseuds/Yeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be his day off. A time for himself; to wallow in his thoughts; to escape from all the shit life throws at him. Unfortunately for him somebody decided to show up. Someone he could not refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirishima’s Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> See the comments. I sometimes post the continuation of the story through the comments/ replies. XD

Kirishima laid back on the single sitter sofa nursing his drink. The night was his day off or should I say night off whatever. It doesn’t matter. Call it anything you want. He doesn’t give a damn.

 

What matters is that the night was a time for solitude. It was a time for himself. A time to be away from all the constricts and harsh realities of life; away from the expectations of his family, superiors, and subordinates; away from the opinions and insults of the people around; away from the responsibilities placed over his shoulders; away from the things (good and bad) he had to do to get the job done; away from the ugliness of the society he lived in, of the greed, envy, indifference, injustice, pride.

 

Tonight was a night to stand back and watch as life flows through its course. For a man like Kirishima you would probably find it ironic for him to be thinking of these things given what he does for a living. He is what his boss needs him to be and what he wants him to be. He can be a bodyguard, a secretary, a housekeeper, a laundry man, a cook, a spy, a killer. _Like a clay_ that **was** how he often alludes to himself. He can be molded to be anything, anyone.

 

Regardless of his capabilities though Kirishima is just but human, a human who gets exhausted, bored, annoyed, or just plain angry he feels like torturing everyone. He needs reprieve even for a little while especially when he has too much on his plate.

 

During times like these whenever he has a time for himself he works his mind and takes a double look at life. Kirishima took another sip of his drink.

 

===========================================

 

A night of peaceful solitude. A night for himself.

 

That is how it was supposed to be except somebody decided to be his drinking _buddy_. The man beside him sitting on the other sofa would probably smirk if he’d spoken that out loud.

 

Both their seats were facing the window overlooking the streets of Tokyo. A round coffee table was between them.

 

Kirishima replaced his glass on it and signaled the waiter to pour him and his companion a drink. He stared ahead watching the various colors flicker. The view was sometimes clouded by the cigarette smoke his companion puffed which was blown by the wind to his direction.

 

 “Why can’t he understand Kirishima?” The man beside him spoke. There was annoyance and a hint of anger in his voice. “Tell me how is it wrong to protect what is mine?” He growled.

 

Kirishima did not comment. He knew what the man was talking about. It was the unruly blond he was often assigned to chase around. Takaba Akihito the brat was called.

 

The brat had once again managed to escape the guards Asami placed to tail him.  He had gotten himself in a dangerous situation when he was chased by the bunch of yakuza he had been snooping. They had guns fired from behind as they chased him on the highway. They would have shot his back or the wheel of his Vespa which could have sent him careening on the road. He could have been hit by a truck and cars could have ran over his unconscious body. His bones would be crushed under the heavy vehicles. His blood would be splattered all over the cold cement. His hazel eyes now lifeless would stare up the sky. And then he would be written as a poor victim of a hit and run incident. He would become just another part the statistics of motor vehicle accidents. He would be all over the news. People would demand justice be served. But the perpetrators will never be caught. And then time would pass and he would be forgotten. But nothing like that happened for his guards found him on time. They provided him cover as he escaped to Sion.

 

Asami had been furious. He wanted to strangle the little brat; to spank him until his pretty bum turned red; to punish him in the most humiliating way possible until he learns his lesson. The fuckin’ brat just keeps courting death. Asami’s patience was running thin. He was no longer amused.

 

After Takaba was stitched and bandaged  Asami confronted him.

 

Kirishima could still recall hearing the brat’s reply to Asami a while ago in the early evening.

 

 “It’s just a graze Asami. Nothing bad happened.”

 

“Nothing bad happened?!” Asami bellowed. “The fuck Akihito! You could have died!” Asami was enraged. “And for what, for just a petty scoop? Why can’t you use that little brain of yours huh.”

 

Kirishima exited Asami’s office silently closing the door. He was already outside but the walls could not contain the angry outbursts between the two men. He had no choice but to listen.

 

“If only you had listened and obeyed this would not have happened.” Kirishima heard the older man say.

 

“I already said I’m sorry you bastard!”

 

“Sorry?! I do not need your apology Takaba! I need your obedience.”

 

“I am not your pet! I’m tired of you trying to control my life. Why can’t you just fuck off you jerk?!”

 

Kirishima moved to the side when he heard footsteps near the door. A few seconds later the door opened. The angry blond came out and slammed the door back so hard it could have fallen off its hinges.

 

Kirishima sighed. He contacted the team leader of Akihito’s guards and instructed them to keep a close eye on the brat.

 

======================================

 

Kirishima’s drinking companion exhaled and tapped his Dunhill on the ash tray. Both of them were silent as they waited until the waiter placed their drink on the table. The man beside him took another drag of his Dunhills before stubbing it out.

 

Kirishima picked up his scotch and took a drink. His boss’s relationship is pretty much fucked up.

 

He couldn’t blame the older man though. Asami had been through so much. Perhaps he did not want to experience another pain of losing something of value that he is acting the way he is. If you’d think losing some important people forever would prepare you for the next one you are wrong. People who claim to have prepared themselves or gotten over their loved one’s death are a bunch liars. At least that’s what Asami thinks Kirishima presumes.

 

He also couldn’t blame the boy. He was a free spirit, one who loves his freedom so well he would probably lose his spark without it. Kirishima understands that Takaba did not will for things to happen. It was not his fault trouble finds him but at the same time it was also his fault for getting too close to the fire. 

 

Kirishima shifted in his seat and found another comfortable position to lean into the couch. For now he would play psychologist and listen to whatever his drinking buddy wanted to say.

 

Tomorrow he would stand back again and watch how things develop between our lovely couple.   


End file.
